she left me
by 66alex
Summary: Kaoru and Haruhi were togther, till she left him for Hikaru. How does he feel bout it RnR


**summary- she was with me, till she fell for him, Hikaru**

**this is a sad story...**

**please R N R  
**

Time stands Still

I can see them, my twin, Hikaru and Haruhi.

Walking to her house, together.

God I miss her, but if she's happy I guess I am too.

My breathing is unsteady, and I'm shaking every where.

I still love you, but I guess that wasn't enough ( :( )

It tears me apart seeing them together, unbearable.

**Him and her**

**Life is turned.**

**The day I knew you would leave**

**I can barley breath.**

I walk home, and see Hikaru laying on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey Kaoru, I didn't see you come home. Where did you go?" he asked all casual.

Don't act casual, YOU STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND.

I take a deep breath in and let it out.

Hikaru was staring at me.

O, right I didn't answer him.

"Oh I forgot something at school so I had to go back." I replayed.

"Oh, okay." he said and his attention went back to the T.V.

"Hey, Hikaru what are you watching?" I asked sitting next to him.

"This show, where there are hidden cameras around an abandon island. OH, I knew they had a thing! People are so predictable." I turned to the T.V. watching a "couple" making out.

Ahhh, my head hurts.

I get up but was interrupted by Hikaru.

"Where you going?" He asked concern in his voice.

"I got a head acne, I'm going to bed first, kay?" I said leaving.

"ok."

**Can you hear me scream**

I get into bed, and closed my eyes, from the world. From reality.

_"Haruhi_, _come on slow poke!" I yelled over my head, running on the top of the hill._

_"I'm coming!" I heard in the distance._

_I turn my head and see the most beautiful thing come towards me, Haruhi._

_She's wearing a sundress, that her father made her wear. She's beautiful._

_She is all mine and I'm in love with this girl._

_"Kaoru? You okay." She was in front of me waving her hands on my face._

_"Huh?"_

_"You spaced out on me" she said smiling.  
_

_She's so cute._

_she pulled my arm towards the picnic._

_"Look Kaoru, there's a pond here. Can we go down there after?" she said looking down at the pond._

_"Sure, and thanks for the food." I said smiling._

_"No pr-KAORU IT'S TIME TO GET UP SLEEPY HEAD!!" she said._

_Huh?_

My eyes snapped open and looked around, the floor. Just like every morning.

"Uhh." I looked up and see Hikaru staring at me.

DAMN.

I get up and strectch.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"7:45!!! GET DRESSED!!" He yelled.

"WHAT!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME!!" I yelled, while dressing up as fast as possible.

"You had this dreamy look on your face, I didn't want to wake you"

"Oh, ok" I said just need to fix my hair, and done.

I grabbed my bag, and turned to Hikaru.

"Come on!!" I said pulling his arm.

After a stressing ride and running, we made it.

I looked at Hikaru, he was tired too.

"This is your fault, you could have woken me you earlier."

He didn't say anything and went to his desk.

"Morning, Kaoru." someone said behind me.

"Oh, morning Haruhi." I replayed and went to my desk. She went to greet Hikaru.

Hikaru was blushng fersly, and Haruhi was a slight bit.

Man, she so looks cute like that.

**O-o-o thrown in all directions**

**You epitome of perfection**

**She's lost her will**

**Time is standing still**

That.

Was.

The.

Longest.

Class.

Ever.

I couldn't take my attention off Haruhi or Hikaru.

Hikaru kept playing with her hair the whole time, while Haruhi was trying to pay attention to class.

But was blushing.

I can't take it anymore!!!

HARUHI I LOVE YOU!!

But I tried to keep my cool and went straight to the host club, at least they aren't going to be together during the club.

I walked in, and saw Hikaru bored and Haruhi entertaining the girls in front of her.

"Hey Hikaru." I said.

I was late.

"O Kaoru, I thought you left me." Hikaru said, ahh right the act.

"Hikaru, don't ever think that. " I held his face, looking in his eyes with a blush.

"If you say so, Kaoru." he said like a sick love puppy.

"MOE!" The girls said blushing fiercely, watching the twins.

After the host club was over, I went to go ask Haruhi if she wanted to walk with me home.

I turned to Hikaru, but he was gone too.

She already left, with Hikaru.

No, I'm too late.

Running down the halls, I manage to see both of them outside the gates. Holding hands. Guess I'm going home solo again.

I get into the lino parked in front of the gates.

**He walks, her, home**

**Now he walks a-lone**

**The days they turn into years**

**The eyes they drown in tears**

**Can you hear me scream**

While I was in the limo, I started to think how I lost her.

Haruhi.

Well around last month, was the school games. Where any of the students played to get a trophy.

I didn't join, but Hikaru did. And even won.

I thought I was the only impressed, but I guess not.

After that Haruhi seemed fasinacted with Hikaru, and talked to him more and more.

Soon later her calls became less and less.

But I let it pass, thinking she was just busy.

Then physic contact as well.

Then, I lost her. To him.

I should have seen this coming, but I guess I was blinded with love to notice.

I beat Hikaru home this time.

And did what I did yesterday, went straight to bed.

**O-o-o thrown in all directions**

**You of perfection**

**She's lost her will**

**Time is standing still**

I miss the calls before sleepying.

The hugs I got in homeroom.

Eating lunch together.

Even though we still do that now, it wasn't the same as before.

I guess I miss her.

Even though I establish this, seeing them together just broke me apart.

Rip me into shreds.

I just want to take her away from him.

Away from everyone.

But I realize I'm being selfish to Haruhi and Hikaru.

But Hikaru needs someone to love and be loved back.

He needs her.

Even though he doesn't deserve her, he needs her. More then me.

He needs to be loved by her, other me.

**The way we were, the way they were**

**(It's just a shadow of what's wrong)**

**The tie with you, the time is stirred**

**(I love you for, so long)**

**The hearts they turn, they turn away**

**(she says to go please don't cry)**

**Love lost was found, night turns to day**

I watch as the two meet in homeroom, hug each other.

They both are grinning like a bunch of dorks.

But I didn't loose them.

No, I didn't loose her.

She still treats me as her best friend.

Best friends are is as close I can get to her now.

I should treasure that friendship and not let my one sided love go to my head.

**O-o-o thrown in all directions**

**You of perfection**

**She's lost her will**

**Time is standing still**

"Come on Kaoru!!" I here my name be called. I look up and see Hikaru and Haruhi looking at me.

"We waited forever for you. Come on, I'm starving!!" I get up and run towards them.

"HAHA, Haruhi not eating is the most dangerous thing." I said smiling.

"Why?" Hikaru asked.

"Cuz when she sees food, she will swallow it up all like it was nothing." I said laughing.

"You look like a beast when your hungry."

I look at Haruhi.

She looks angry, but then I see a grin slowly coming to her lips.

"SHUT UP, KAORU!!" she said pushing me.

Yea, I should tresure this friendship.

**O-o-o thrown in all directions**

**You of perfection**

**She's lost her will**

**Time is standing still**

But remember If he lets you fall, I'll be here to catch you.

I love you, Haruhi.

Forever.

**Time is standing still.**

END.

**please R n R.  
**


End file.
